


One Hundred Sleepless Nights (Fuenciado)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Scared Vic, Spiders, fuenciado - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic is scared of spiders, but Jaime will always save him from the creepy crawlers :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Sleepless Nights (Fuenciado)

Vic P.O.V

We had the day of tomorrow so everyone went to a bar after our 3th show this week and it’s only Tuesday. Touring can be exhausting… Not feeling like drinking I went back to the bus to relax a bit.  
When I got to my bunk, I lifted the covers and sat down on it. Suddenly I saw something big and black moving out of the corner of my eye. Oh God please let it be an illusion. Please not when I’m alone.  
Something nobody knew about me except for Mike was that I had a deathly fear of spiders. It was getting so bad, to the point where I would break down crying and screaming every time I saw one of the creepy crawlers.  
Looking back to the black thing on bed, I realized that it was in fact not only a spider but the biggest spider I’ve ever seen.  
I jumped up and started screaming and shaking violently. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I froze completely in shock. The big beast started crawling towards me, staying in the bed, lucky for me.  
Still screaming I didn’t hear the front door open until I felt arms wrap around my waist and pulling me close. Oh no I could recognize those arms anywhere. Not Jaime. I didn’t want him to see me this way.  
“Vic, calm down! What’s wrong? Why are you screaming?” Jaime looked at me with a concerned look in his beautiful hazel eyes. They made me forget about the spider for a second.  
If it wasn’t obvious already, I’d been hopelessly in love with Jaime for years, not wanting him to know in fear of rejection or humiliation or even worse him leaving me.  
“Sp…Spi… SPIDER!!” I screamed and pointed to the huge crawling beast on my bed. Jaime laughed and pulled me to his bunk which was across from mine.  
“Stay there! I’ll kill the little thing for you!” He laughed before finding a postcard and removing the spider from my bunk before dropping it to the floor and stepping on it.  
When I realized that the scary thing was dead, I jumped up from the bunk and attacked Jaime in a hug.  
“You saved me!” He continued to laugh at my childishness until the spider moved its legs and I screamed and jumped into his arms.  
“It’s just a little spider Vic, it can’t hurt you! I never knew that you were scared of spiders!” he said after he made sure that the horrible spider really was dead.  
“They are huge and creepy and scary and horrible and I strongly dislike them…” I pouted with tears still running down my cheeks.  
“Aw it’s rather cute actually. But stop crying please? I can’t stand seeing you cry. It breaks my heart.” Did he really just say that?  
“Why?” I had to ask him, I had to know if he could possibly feel the same as I did.  
“Because I love you Vic.” WHAT!!!!?!  
“Really?” I didn’t believe him. Maybe he was just saying that to make me stop crying.  
“Yes… I really do love you Vic.” A smile silently found its way to my face and even though the tears were still streaming down, I almost forgot the spider.  
“I love you too Jaime!”  
“Well then… Vic, will you be my boyfriend?”  
“Y.E.S!”  
“You look exhausted. Go to bed, love!” I remembered the spider. Maybe there were more.  
“Would you mind, uhm, sleeping in my bunk tonight? I’m scared that there are more of those hideous crawly bastards.”  
“Of course, love. I’ll protect you from the spiders. Even if it takes One Hundred Sleepless Nights, then so be it! They are not gonna hurt you as long as I’m here!!”  
He took of his pants and shirt, throwing them on his bunk and laid down in my bunk, wrapping his arms securely around me. I have never felt so safe in my life and finally I don’t have to worry about those damn spiders!


End file.
